


Jangkarnya, Pelampungnya

by Bunga_Salju



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Possibly Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Psychological Drama, Severus Snape-centric, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/pseuds/Bunga_Salju
Summary: Luna Lovegood mencari teman, dan pilihannya jatuh pada Severus Snape, guru kelas ramuannya.[Atau]Laporan kejadian dari sudut pandang Severus Snape yang emosi, feat.Luna Lovegood.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Awal

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: buku 3  
> Umur: Snape 33, Luna 12
> 
> Dengan meneruskan membaca, anda telah setuju untuk dibohongi.

Siang hari, bawah tanah kastil Hogwarts, ruang pelajaran ramuan. Ruang yang gelap ditambah asap yang membumbung rendah di bawah atap tampaknya memiliki efek magis untuk menurunkan fungsi pikir setiap murid dalam ruangan, meski murid kelahiran muggle yang lebih tua akan dengan yakin menyatakan itu adalah tanda keracunan karbon monoksida akibat ventilasi yang buruk.

Severus Snape berdiri di depan kelas, memberi kesempatan pada para murid untuk mencatat instruksi sembari melayangkan botol-botol berisi bahan ramuan ke arahnya. Matanya sesekali menyapu seisi ruangan, mengamati dan mencari celah untuk mengurangi poin asrama, suatu kegiatan yang memberinya kesenangan sejak mulai mengajar.

Menyayangkan tidak adanya celah untuk mengurangi poin sementara ini, Severus mengernyitkan hidungnya dan menghapus instruksi di papan dengan satu lambaian tongkatnya. Kelas gabungan Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw yang berisi anak-anak baik dirasa membosankan. Severus memberikan instruksi pada seluruh murid untuk mendekat sambil membayangkan berapa poin yang bisa dia ambil ketika mengajar murid-murid Gryffindor di esok hari.

“Silahkan alihkan perhatian kalian jika ingin kehilangan satu atau dua jari, jangan biarkan keberadaanku menghalangi kalian.” Severus memberikan instruksi sembari merapikan ujung-ujung lengan bajunya.

Kata-kata Severus memaksa para murid membuka mata untuk mengamati kuali di hadapannya. Meski kehilangan jari bisa saja dikembalikan secara magis, bukan berarti sakitnya tidak dapat dirasakan.

“Mendekatlah, bola mata kalian yang membengkak dan jatuh tentunya akan menjadi tambahan menarik untuk ramuanku. Tidak perlu malu.”

Satu bahan melayang malas dari dalam botol dan melompat ke dalam kuali mengikuti ayunan tangan Severus, menimbulkan percikan air dan menambah volume asap. Para murid mundur selangkah sembari merutuki nasib dalam hati dan mempertanyakan dosa apa yang mereka perbuat hingga memiliki pengajar macam ini. Severus mendengus, setidaknya mereka cukup cerdas untuk mendengarkan arahannya.

“Kembalilah ke kuali kalian, aku akan menjaga agar harapanku tetap rendah selagi menunggu,” ujar Severus, melambaikan tangannya mengusir para murid sambil mengamati isi kuali.

Severus memastikan mendengar langkah kaki para murid yang menjauh dan nyaris mengeluarkan pekikan ketika mengangkat kepala dan melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna oranye masih berada di depan kualinya.

“Kau ingin bertanya atau memang kau sedang berkomunikasi dengan makhluk yang tidak bisa kulihat di depan kualiku, _Miss_ Lovegood?”

“Oh,” Luna berkedip seolah baru kembali ke dunia nyata, mengabaikan nada sinis dalam pertanyaan gurunya. Severus berani bertaruh gadis ini menjalani harinya dengan bermimpi meski tidak sedang tidur.

“Tidak, Professor, saya hanya sedang mengamati, kancing di lengan kanan anda sepertinya agak longgar.”

Kualitas suaranya yang ringan seperti tidak ada beban membuat Severus semakin yakin gadis ini akan lepas dari dunia nyata bila tidak ada yang menahannya.

Baru saja Severus akan melontarkan ucapan terima kasih penuh sarkasme ketika Luna kembali bersuara.

“Dan saya sedang mengagumi gerakan tangan dan jari anda, Sir. Terlihat indah dan elegan.” Ujarnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman tulus.

Kerutan muncul di dahi Severus sebelum dia menunduk memandang rendah pada Luna dan mendesis penuh emosi,

“Minus 10 poin dari Ravenclaw karena berbicara yang tidak perlu, dan tambahan minus 10 poin karena tidak menggunakan sepatu sesuai seragam. Dan akan kutambah bila kau tidak segera memulai tugasmu, Lovegood.” 

Terdengar gelombang suara berisi keluhan dari murid-murid Ravenclaw. Harusnya ini cukup untuk membuat ketakutan anak kelas 2 yang tidak ingin dijauhi teman satu asramanya, tapi Luna hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik menuju mejanya.

“Lagi-lagi _Loony_ berulah,” keluh salah satu murid perempuan dari Ravenclaw dengan suara rendah kepada teman semejanya.

Nama panggilan itu sesaat membuat Severus mengingat masa lalunya, bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan. Severus segera mengusir potongan ingatan itu dan memahami mengapa Luna duduk menjauh dari teman asramanya. Dengan lambaian tongkat, Severus memerintahkan isi kualinya menari masuk ke botol ramuan dan mendarat rapi di meja guru, membersihkan kuali dan mulai berjalan di antara meja murid.

Severus tidak akan bersimpati, toh tidak ada satu pun yang bersimpati padanya di masa lalu. Meski begitu Severus tetap tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk memotong poin. Hanya itu.

“Minus 10 poin dari Ravenclaw karena mengganggu konsentrasi, Howells.”

Murid yang dipanggil tergagap kemudian menundukkan kepala melihat kualinya. Seisi kelas berpura-pura sibuk menggerus potongan cakar Griffin setelah memutuskan bahwa mungkin, saat ini suasana hati Snape sedang tidak baik.

Severus kembali ke kursinya meninggalkan kuali yang sudah bersih dan meraih pena bulunya, berniat mulai menilai tugas kelas lain, ketika dia merasakan pandangan ke arahnya.

Luna Lovegood menangkap pandangannya dan tersenyum kemudian kembali berkutat dengan ramuannya, masih sambil tersenyum.

_Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu._

Severus menelan kata-kata itu. Bukan, bukan karena dugaan itu benar, dia tidak mau terdengar perhatian, dia toh tidak memikirkan perasaan Lovegood atau siapa pun, tidak perlu konfirmasi, menyangkal justru akan terdengar mencurigakan. Guru ramuan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke tumpukan perkamen di mejanya, tugas dari kelas lain yang belum selesai ia periksa. Tangannya mengambil selembar perkamen dan mulai mencoret sebagian besar essay dengan kesal.


	2. Kotak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Buku 3  
> Usia: S.Snape 33, L.Lovegood 12
> 
> Seri Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling, cerita ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari keuntungan.
> 
> Dengan meneruskan membaca, anda setuju untuk saya bohongi.

Suara ketukan pintu melayang masuk mencapai telinga Severus. Ahli ramuan itu terus memperhatikan kualinya, berharap siapa pun pengganggu ketenangannya sore itu akan menghilang bila diabaikan. 

Kelas terakhir untuk hari itu sudah selesai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi murid yang berkeliaran di bawah tanah, dan kalau pun ada, mereka pasti akan berpikir berkali-kali sebelum mendekat ke ruang kelas ramuan. 

Hanya ada beberapa individu yang akan menghampiri. Koleganya, hantu bodoh yang senang sekali mencari masalah dengannya (Severus sesekali menghabiskan waktu mempertimbangkan cara untuk mengusirnya namun belum mendapati cara yang tepat), dan murid asramanya yang percaya dia akan selalu membela mereka setiap kali membuat masalah (tentu, jika bisa menindas murid asrama lain dan memperkuat perannya). Yang mana pun akan dengan senang hati diabaikan oleh Severus terutama pada saat-saat seperti ini. 

Suara ketukan itu berhenti dan Severus menghela napas, mengaduk isi kualinya dan mengutuk koleganya yang tidak mampu membuat ramuan sendiri. Mengingat Remus Lupin memerlukan ramuan ini setiap bulan, harusnya dia belajar untuk membuatnya sendiri dengan baik. Severus sesungguhnya tidak rela membantu pria itu, tapi ini yang diinginkan oleh Dumbledore.

Keharusan untuk membantu salah satu dari orang-orang yang dulu sering mengganggunya, ditambah dengan dementor yang berkeliaran, (lagi-lagi karena ulah salah satu dari gerombolan pengganggu yang sama), membuat Severus semakin mudah terprovokasi beberapa hari terakhir ini. 

Mungkin sebaiknya dia memastikan Harry Potter terkena detensi sepanjang tahun, (bersama Ronald Weasley tentunya karena yang satu akan berusaha membebaskan yang lain kalau dipisah). Merusak kenangan masa remaja mereka adalah hal yang akan dengan senang hati Severus lakukan, dibanding melihat mereka mendekati kematian untuk kesekian kalinya. Tentu saja memastikan mereka tidak bahagia juga memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Severus.

Suara ketukan itu mulai terdengar lagi.

Satu geraman pendek keluar dari sela geligi Severus. Pelipisnya berkedut, secara naluriah merasakan sakit kepala yang akan datang. Severus sengaja membuat ramuan di ruangan kelas karena tidak ingin mengotori ruang kantornya, namun tampaknya dia harus berpikir lagi untuk pembuatan ramuan berikutnya.

Setelah beberapa puluh detik memijat pelipisnya (sambil berharap ketukan itu berhenti), Severus menyerah dan memberikan perintah pada siapa pun yang berada di balik pintu untuk masuk.

_Awas kalau tidak ada yang hampir mati._

Severus hampir saja mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor ketika melihat murid perempuan berambut pirang melangkah dengan tenang. Anting turnip merah berayun di daun telinga seiring langkah, senyuman menempel di wajahnya, tampak seperti sedang bermimpi seperti biasa. Severus merasakan pelipisnua kembali berkedut, tampaknya sakit kepalanya akan berlangsung lama bila berkomunikasi dengan anak ini.

“Apa ada yang kau perlukan dariku, Lovegood? Barang yang tertinggal?” Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik.

“Tidak ada, _Sir.”_ Jawaban yang terlalu ceria untuk selera Severus.

“Keluar,” suatu perintah keluar bersama geraman sebelum kelelawar bawah tanah itu sempat berpikir. Ingin rasanya bicara lebih kejam, tapi konsentrasinya tidak boleh terganggu, akan memuakkan sekali rasanya kalau harus mengulang pembuatan _wolfsbane_ ini dari awal.

Severus melayangkan bahan-bahan masuk ke kuali ketika warna ramuannya mulai berubah, kemudian tersadar dia masih belum sendirian. “Miss Lovegood?” tanyanya memastikan.

“Tidak apa-apa Profesor, saya tahu anda sibuk, silahkan lanjutkan dulu. Saya bisa menunggu.”

_Bukan itu maksudku._

“Kau baru saja bilang tidak ada perlu.”

Satu putaran sesuai arah jarum jam, dua putaran, dan Severus baru menyadari harusnya dia berteriak lebih kencang supaya bisa mengusir pengganggu ini.

“Tidak ada yang saya perlukan _dari anda,_ Profesor, tapi ada yang perlu saya berikan pada anda sebelum hari ini berakhir.”

Severus mendengar bunyi benda bergerak yang teredam, melirik ke arah muridnya tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya, berharap gadis itu akan merasa diabaikan dan pergi menghilang. Satu putaran melawan arah jarum jam, dua putaran...dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Luna mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Satu kotak seukuran telapak tangan yang dibungkus kertas ungu berkilau dengan bintang yang berpendar.

“Untuk anda, Profesor,” kata Luna dengan ceria, menempatkan kotak itu dengan hati-hati di ujung meja kerja Severus agar tidak tercampur dengan bahan ramuan.

Wangi manis yang familiar tercium. Severus melirik lembaran Daily Phropet yang terbengkalai di sudut ruangan, memeriksa tanggal. 14 Februari.

“Hanya karena pemberianmu ditolak oleh pria yang kau sukai, bukan berarti kau bisa menjadikan aku tempat sampah,” baru saja Severus akan melanjutkan dengan pengurangan 30 poin dari Ravenclaw ketika Luna memotong.

“Saya membuatnya untuk anda, _Sir.”_ Sangggah Luna cepat sambil membereskan kembali isi tasnya.

“Saya ingin memberikannya lebih awal tapi saya rasa anda tidak akan senang bila dilihat yang lain.” Tambahnya sambil mengangkat bahu, tampak tak peduli dengan skenario yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Severus mau tidak mau harus bersyukur.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena saya belum boleh pergi berkunjung ke Hogsmeade, jadi saya coba buat sendiri dengan bahan yang ada.”

_Bukan. Kenapa memberikan padaku? Apa ada racunnya?_

“...Kalau kau ingin menguji coba ramuan, kau seharusnya minta izin tertulis dan aku akan mengecek khasiatnya untukmu.” Severus mencoba lagi, alasan yang lebih masuk akal untuk bisa diterima.

“Membuat ramuan sembarangan dan berusaha memberikan pada guru bukanlah hal yang terpuji meski untuk belajar, Miss Lovegood,” lanjutnya sambil mengamati asap kehijauan yang perlahan berubah kebiruan. Apa pun yang bisa membantunya mengabaikan pandanggan Luna Lovegood.

“Terima kasih atas tawaran anda Profesor, akan saya ingat,” jawab Luna ceria, “tapi kali ini saya hanya membuat sesuai resep yang diajarkan ibu saya. Tanpa ramuan.”

Severus sadar ada berbagai macam selera sebanyak jumlah individu di dunia. Dia juga sangat sadar di masa remaja mudah sekali bagi seseorang untuk merasakan ketertarikan pada individu di sekitarnya. Murid yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sekolah, contohnya, akan lebih mudah untuk tertarik pada gurunya. Severus tidak pernah mengalami hal itu, tentunya. Masa sekolahnya habis dengan memperhatikan Lily Evans.

Beberapa murid eksentrik di masa lalu pernah menyukai Severus Snape selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berhenti setelah guru ramuan itu menghujani mereka dengan detensi. Severus berani bertaruh (ingin percaya) ada yang berbeda dengan Luna. Pasti ada alasannya, pasti bukan karena rasa suka. Terlalu menyedihkan kalau cinta pertama anak sekecil ini adalah seseorang seperti dirinya.

Seketika guru ramuan itu menyesal sudah memberitahu cara untuk menguji ramuan di luar jam pelajaran. Bagaimana kalau bocah Lovegood ini salah paham dan menganggap itu sebagai izin untuk mendekatinya?

“Apa kau kehilangan sosok pria dewasa di masa kecilmu?”

_Bagus, sekalian saja aku bertanya apa ayahnya sudah mati._

Untuk beberapa saat, Severus mengutuk tidak adanya kreativitas dalam jiwanya.

Bisa saja Luna Lovegood sebenarnya sedang merindukan sosok ayah, meski kalau itu benar Severus tetap akan menolak. Mengawasi satu remaja (yang bukan anaknya dan Lily) yang selalu bermain dengan kematian sudah cukup membuatnya lelah.

“Ayah saya segar bugar, kalau itu yang anda tanyakan.”

Hening, dan Severus mulai memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ini semua adalah suatu kesalahpahaman. Mungkin anak ini memberikannya pada semua guru. Masih ada harapan.

“Kau sudah berikan pada guru yang lain?”

“Tidak,” jawab gadis itu singkat sambil bersenandung. 

Severus semakin menyesal kenapa tidak segera mengusirnya sedari tadi.

“Aura di sekitar anda akhir-akhir ini sangat kelam, saya khawatir anda terpengaruh keberadaan para _dementor,_ akan lebih mudah dikuasai _wrackspurt_ apabila ini diteruskan. Saya dengar coklat ampuh untuk meringankan pengaruh dementor, meski tidak bisa mencegah serangan wrackspurt, tapi setidaknya bisa memperbaiki kondisi anda. ”

Akhirnya, suatu alasan. Tidak masuk akal tapi tetap alasan. Severus tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menerima kebaikan tanpa alasan, bahkan jika yang menawarkan kebaikan itu adalah Albus Dumbledore. 

Menerima dan memberi kebaikan yang tidak beralasan hanya akan memberikan ilusi bahwa ada yang mau menerima keberadaannya, menggoyahkan niatnya, menambah kelemahannya, dan mengaburkan peran yang diberikan padanya. Sudah sejauh ini, Severus Snape tidak berniat untuk gagal. 

Bagi murid ini, Lovegood, menyingkirkan wrackspurt (dan makhluk lain yang tampaknya hanya hidup dalam kepalanya) adalah suatu motivasi. Severus bernapas lega, kini memanggil satu piala untuk menaruh ramuannya. Severus bersyukur, bukan rasa cinta yang menggerakkan bocah ini.

“Lagipula saya memang berniat untuk memberikan anda coklat hari ini.”

Severus menarik napas cepat, seolah berniat mengambil kembali napas lega yang baru saja dia hembuskan. Kerongkongannya mendadak terasa kering, dan pelipisnya kembali berdenyut.

“Keluar. Minus 20 point dari Ravenclaw.”

Luna hanya tersenyum kecil, mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Tampak cukup senang pemberiannya tidak ditolak, sementara itu Severus menyesal tidak segera membuang kotak di ujung meja itu ke tanah. Sebelum pintu menutup, Severus melihat Luna melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Pria paruh baya itu menyesal tidak sekalian menghapus ingatan gadis itu sebelum mengusirnya.

Severus mengamati kotak berwarna ungu itu, menimbangnya dengan satu tangan kemudian memasukkannya dalam jubahnya. Wangi manis dari benda ini kuat, dia hanya tidak ingin ruang kelasnya berbau seperti _honeydukes._ Sambil menahan keinginannya untuk menendang kuali berisi sisa ramuan, Severus Snape mengambil piala berisi cairan kebiruan dan membawakannya untuk Remus Lupin di kantornya. 

Memasuki ruang guru dengan wajah kesal permanen, Severus menjulurkan piala yang dia bawa ke arah Remus, yang menerimanya dengan wajah lelah.

“Terima kasih, aku tertolong,” kata koleganya sambil mengangguk, Severus hanya memandangnya sesaat kemudian berbalik. “Hm?”

“Baumu manis, terima coklat dari seseorang?” tanya Remus dengan mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Menjelang bulan purnama atau tidak, lelah atau tidak, Remus merasa mengganggu Severus adalah kegiatan wajib selama tidak ada murid di sekitarnya.

Pintu yang dibanting di hadapannya adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang diterima oleh Remus.

* * *

Pagi hari tanggal 15 Februari, Luna Lovegood sedang berjalan menuju aula besar untuk sarapan ketika berpapasan dengan dua murid gryffindor di persimpangan koridor. Berjalan dalam diam di belakang keduanya, gadis berambut pirang itu tadinya tidak mempedulikan percakapan mereka hingga mendengar nama yang familiar.

“Kalau aku punya uang, aku bertaruh Snape membelikan coklat untuk dirinya sendiri valentine kemarin.” Murid berambut merah berkata sembari menahan tawa. “Aku bisa mencium bau manis ketika tidak sengaja menabraknya kemarin” gryffindor kehilangan 20 poin akibat kejadian itu tapi ide yang muncul di kepalanya begitu menggelikan sehingga dia tidak peduli.

“Untuk apa bertaruh kalau jawabannya sudah jelas?” murid berambut hitam membalas, memutar mata di balik kacamatanya.

“Kalau kita hanya bisa dapat coklat dari Mum dan Hermione, aku yakin dia tidak dapat sama sekali.”

Luna tertawa kecil kemudian mulai bersenandung. Kakinya terasa ringan dan tanpa sadar gadis itu sudah melewati kedua murid gryffindor yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, kemudian mengawasi keadaan sekitar mencari apa yang membuat gadis itu tertawa.

Profesor Snape tidak membuang coklat darinya. Sarapan hari ini tampaknya akan lebih lezat dari kemarin.

* * *

**Bonus** dialog yang pingin dimasukkan ke cerita tapi kasian Snape makin pusing ntar:

Snape: “Kau sadar aku gurumu?”

Luna: “Oh,”

Oh?

Severus menoleh, membiarkan botol berisi bahan ramuan yang tersisa melayang kembali ke rak. Pipi murid itu merona, bola matanya berkeliaran sejenak kemudian kembali terfokus pada Severus.

Luna: "Apa itu berarti, anda akan mempertimbangkan saya sebagai pasangan setelah lulus?”

Satu botol yang belum sempat mendarat di rak menukik tajam sebelum Severus kembali mengumpulkan pikirannya dan melayangkan botol itu kembali.

Luna: “Profesor?”

Profesor itu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke gadis pirang itu, memaksanya berbalik arah menuju pintu. Mendorong dengan tangan tak terlihat, kemudian membanting dan mengunci pintu. Kepalanya sudah cukup sakit sebelum melanjutkan percakapan.


	3. Pelampiasan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline buku 3.   
> Setelah Sirius kabur.
> 
> Usia: Snape 33, Luna 12.

Severus Snape sedang kesal. Musuh lamanya berhasil lari dari penjaga Azkaban, penghargaan Order of Merlin yang hampir saja diraihnya menghilang. Orang yang ternyata bertanggung jawab atas kematian Lily (dan suaminya) kabur entah ke mana.

Selain itu kepalanya sakit untuk suatu alasan yang tidak bisa diingatnya. Black, pastinya Black melakukan sesuatu saat dia tidak sadarkan diri di Shrieking Shack. Pasti.

Setelah menyampaikan beragam keluhan pada atasannya (dengan menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah), kekesalan Severus bertambah setelah menyadari bahwa semuanya sesuai dengan rencana sang kepala sekolah. Severus mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul meja di ruangan Dumbledore.

Bahkan setelah mengorbankan waktu dan tenaganya selama ini, Albus Dumbledore masih tidak bisa mempercayakan rencananya pada Severus.

_Ini tidak adil._

Masa lalu Severus memang membuat kesetiaannya pantas untuk diragukan, namun mempercayai Black hanya karena ucapan Potter dan dua temannya? Menatap marah sosok penyihir berambut putih di hadapannya, ingatan Severus kembali ke masa yang telah lalu, ketika dia masih mengenakan seragam siswa Hogwarts.

Ketika Potter senior dan gerombolannya mempermainkan dan mempermalukan dirinya, bahkan hampir menghilangkan nyawanya, Dumbledore malah meminta Severus untuk _menjaga rahasia_ mereka.

_Ini tidak adil. Begitu tidak berharganya kah kesaksianku?_

Severus menggertakkan gigi dan mengangguk singkat. Dia sedang tidak yakin bisa menahan lidahnya untuk tidak meluapkan amarah. Pria itu kemudian melangkah ke luar ruangan diikuti dengan suara kibasan jubah hitamnya. 

Di balik punggungnya, Dumbledore menatap kepergian mantan muridnya dengan pandangan sedih. Menyadari itu, Fawkes mematuk jarinya dengan sayang. _  
_

“Kuharap dia bisa menemukan ruang di hatinya untuk memaafkanku, Fawkes,” jari tua itu membelai bulu Fawkes, “tapi aku tidak menyesal, aku tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan, bahkan meski harus menipu seluruh dunia.” Lanjutnya murung.

Voldemort akan bangkit, dan Severus akan berperan aktif di bawah pimpinannya. Mengetahui seluruh rencananya akan berakibat fatal bagi Severus, dan seluruh dunia. Dumbledore menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan mata, menyesali ketidakberdayaannya.

Severus berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor dengan wajah kesal. Belajar dari pengalaman, semua murid yang merasakan kehadirannya segera menyingkir untuk memberi jalan. Peeves mencoba melempar bom kotoran ke arah guru ramuan itu namun dielakkan dengan satu lambaian tongkatnya. Severus juga sempat membekukan Peeves dan membiarkan hantu itu tergeletak di koridor tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Kakinya terus melaju, semakin lama membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak tanpa perintah, terus menuju ruang pribadinya, hingga menemukan gangguan di salah satu persimpangan.

Gangguan itu mengambil wujud sebagai seorang murid perempuan, menatapnya dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru keperakan tanpa ragu. Rambut pirang panjangnya hari ini dijalin bersama dengan tanaman liar, lengkap dengan kumbang yang tergantung di telinganya.

“Selamat siang, Profesor Snape,” alih-alih menghindar seperti murid lainnya, gangguan itu, Luna Lovegood membuka percakapan. 

  
Tidak ada niat jahat dalam sapaan itu, tapi Severus merasa kendali dirinya perlahan lepas. 

  
“Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat sepi seperti ini, _Miss_ Lovegood? Merencanakan hal yang melanggar peraturan, kuduga.” Tuduhan tanpa alasan, yang bahkan disadari oleh Severus. Tapi pria itu sedang tidak peduli. 

“Tidak, Sir. Saya sedang mencari barang yang hilang.” Jawabnya sambil menggeleng perlahan, kumbang di telinganya bergoyang mengikuti.

Severus menatap gadis itu, memperhitungkan berapa poin yang pantas dia kurangi karena menggunakan aksesoris berselera buruk, mengganggu guru, dan alasan lain yang sedang dia cari. Memandangi sosok kecil itu dari atas hingga bawah, Severus menyadari gadis itu bertelanjang kaki. Luna menyadari pandangannya.

“Ah, saya belum menemukan sepatu saya. Barang-barang lain sudah saya temukan, tapi menyebar di berbagai tempat. Daddy memang sudah memberi tahu saya bahwa ada banyak nargles di kastil, tapi ternyata memang merepotkan kalau mereka—”

“Tidakkah kau curiga bahwa yang menyembunyikan barangmu itu manusia, Lovegood.” Snape memotong dengan keras, tidak ada pertanyaan dalam suaranya. Dahinya berkerut. Ingatan masa sekolahnya kembali membayang. “Tidakkah kau dengar sebutan mereka padamu?”

Severus tidak tuli, dia mendengar sebutan bocah-bocah itu ketika membicarakan Lovegood. Pria itu hanya tidak peduli. Sama seperti orang di sekitarnya yang tidak peduli setiap kali Potter dan gerombolannya memanggilnya Snivellus. Ahli ramuan itu toh tidak mendapat bantuan yang berarti ketika dia membutuhkannya. Tidak ada kewajiban baginya untuk peduli pada nasib Looney Lovegood.

Tapi melihat sosok Lovegood yang hanya berkedip dan mendengarkan dalam diam, tanpa perlawanan, membuat Severus merasa muak.

“Kau tahu tidak akan ada pahlawan yang datang membantu, lalu kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka.” Lagi, tidak ada pertanyaan, hanya tuduhan. “Tidak heran semua menjauhimu. Kau bahkan tidak berusaha membela diri dan memilih untuk menyalahkan sesuatu yang hanya ada dalam kepalamu.”

Bocah Lovegood ini pastinya mengerti bahwa dia ditolak oleh kawanannya. Tapi penampilannya, sikapnya, satu pun tidak diusahakan untuk diubah. Seolah memprovokasi lingkungannya untuk membuangnya. 

“Apa yang kau harapkan? Belas kasihan dan bantuan dari mereka yang melihatmu? Membayangkan akan datang seseorang yang memahami dan menghargaimu, kurasa?”

_Hentikan. Ini bukan urusanmu._

Severus bisa mendengar aliran darahnya berdesir di telinganya. Bisa mendengar suara dalam kepalanya berbicara. Tapi amarahnya sudah memuncak dan siap meledak, maka dia mengabaikan semua itu.

“Berharap semua orang akan mencintaimu apa adanya, menerima segala perbedaan dalam dirimu?”

 _Hentikan._ Suara dalam kepalanya berkata.

Severus merasa dadanya teriris. Meski luka yang ada pada dirinya sudah terlampau lama hingga ditutupi luka yang lebih baru, kata-kata itu nyatanya masih menyakiti dirinya. Dia terlalu berbeda. Tidak sebaik Lily Evans. Tidak seberuntung James Potter. Tidak semurni kawanan seasramanya. 

Tidak ada yang bisa menerimanya dalam kelompok mereka. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun kerasnya dia berusaha untuk sama seperti yang lainnya. Dia berusaha menyukai apa yang mereka sukai, melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan, membaca apa yang mereka baca, mencoba apa yang mereka minati.

Tapi tidak ada yang _mau_ menerimanya.

“Kuperingatkan kau bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan ada yang memahamimu. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu. Kau--!”

_\--seharusnya melawan lebih kuat, Severus._

Ucapannya terhenti, suaranya yang semakin meninggi mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Severus memandang gadis di hadapannya, yang menunggu dengan diam. Menyadari pria di hadapannya kehilangan kata, Luna mengangkat ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil, seolah memberikan dorongan padanya untuk melanjutkan. 

Tatapan matanya seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa dia mengerti. Mustahil. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti Severus. Bagaimana bisa, jika bahkan Severus tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri?

Severus menggertakkan giginya, kekesalannya berkurang, kini bercampur dengan rasa malu yang canggung. Severus merasa sedang memperlihatkan isi pikirannya dan menjejerkannya di atas meja. Di hadapan muridnya. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? 

“Profesor?”

Suara itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, seolah Severus tidak sedang melampiaskan amarah tidakberalasan padanya. Severus menutup mulutnya rapat, menatap tajam kepada gadis itu, kemudian berjalan melewatinya dan menjauh tanpa mengucapkan satu kata tambahan. Suara langkahnya bergema di belakangnya. Kelelawar bawah tanah itu terus berjalan tanpa menoleh, namun dia hampir bisa merasakan pandangan lurus Luna di punggungnya.

* * *

Mengurung dirinya di ruangan kelasnya, mempersiapkan bahan pelajaran dan mencoret _essay_ murid-muridnya, Severus berhasil mencegah dirinya melakukan kebodohan hingga jam makan malam tiba. Mengamati kekosongan di koridor, penghuni kastil yang lain tampaknya sudah berada di aula besar.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti, menyebar pandangan ke segala arah, Severus berjalan menuju aula besar. Kekesalannya sudah teredam (tidak hilang, hanya dipendam untuk dikeluarkan di kesempatan berikutnya), meski begitu Severus tetap tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mencari kesalahan dari para murid. Pandangannya tertuju pada tiga orang murid Ravenclaw yang berdiri sembari tertawa di tengah koridor.

Baru saja Severus berniat memotong 5 poin dari tiap anak karena menghalangi jalan ketika mendengar potongan kata di sela-sela tawa.

“Looney—”

“Sepatunya?”

“Masih belum ketahuan juga?”

“Kusarankan kalian tidak bergerombol di tengah koridor ketika merencanakan hal yang membosankan,” Severus memulai, dengan sengaja berusaha menambahkan intimidasi dalam setiap kata, dan melihat ketiga murid itu berbalik dengan wajah ketakutan. 

“Potong 30 poin dari ravenclaw untuk tindakan tidak pantas. Ditambah detensi dengan Filch besok setelah makan malam. Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran.”

Ketiga murid itu segera menyingkir dengan kepala tertunduk. Suara kaki mereka saling menimpa dan menjauh, hingga hilang ditelan oleh kesunyian kastil. Memastikan dirinya seorang diri, Severus mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan menemukan sepasang sepatu berwarna mencolok di langit-langit.

Menimbang perlu atau tidak campur tangannya, Severus akhirnya men-jentikkan tongkat sihirnya, memanggil sepatu itu kembali ke lantai koridor yang dingin, dan pergi menjauh.

Ini imbalan karena sudah mendengarkan keluhannya tanpa protes. Ganti rugi untuk waktunya. Bayaran karena telah menjadi objek pelampiasan kemarahannya. Karena Severus Snape tidak akan berterima kasih dan meminta maaf.

Hanya itu.


	4. Percaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suati usaha menjelaskan apa terjadi saat turnamen triwizard dari sudut pandang Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time line: buku 4  
> Usia Snape 34, Luna 13
> 
> Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Dengan meneruskan membaca anda setuju untuk dibohongi.

Langit masih cukup gelap ketika Severus Snape mengenakan jubah bepergiannya. Masih ada waktu sebelum ia harus berangkat ke Hogwarts untuk tahun ajaran baru, namun pria itu tidak bisa tenang. Jemarinya berhenti cukup lama ketika merapikan lengan kiri jubahnya, meraba tempat tanda kegelapan yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya.

Matanya berkali-kali tertuju pada foto hitam putih yang bergerak tanpa henti di halaman depan _Daily Prophet,_ sebuah tengkorak dengan ular yang menjulur dari mulutnya. Ada Pelahap Maut yang melepaskan tanda kegelapan di malam piala dunia Quidditch, dan Severus yakin Dumbledore menginginkan informasi yang dia miliki.

Severus berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai keluarga penyihir di negeri ini yang menghadiri piala dunia. Mencocokkan nama di daftar dengan anggota pelahap maut yang dia ketahui, Severus berdecak kesal ketika melihat satu nama, Weasley, pastinya membawa serta Potter dan Granger. Tidak bisakah mereka menjauh dari tempat berbahaya? Untungnya, kematian Harry Potter tidak dia temukan di halaman berita. Anak itu pasti selamat dan akan memulai tahun ajaran baru.

Nama-nama familiar terus dia temukan. Nama-nama murid yang dia ingat untuk memudahkan dalam memberi detensi dan mengurangi poin asrama.

Lovegood.

Severus terdiam sesaat ketika menemukan nama itu. 

Tidak aneh sebenarnya, karena hampir seluruh penyihir akan datang menonton piala dunia, namun mau tidak mau Severus memikirkan para pemilik nama. 

Keluarga Lovegood memang berdarah murni, namun mengingat rumor yang beredar tentang keanehan anggota keluarga ini, kecil kemungkinan mereka akan berbalik mendukung Pangeran Kegelapan.

_Lagipula, bocah itu tidak cocok berdiri di kegelapan sambil melancarkan kutukan. Akan lebih cocok bila dia menyanyikan lagu buatan sendiri di bawah cahaya matahari._

Sesaat terkejut akan bayangan di kepalanya sendiri, Severus menghentikan pikirannya. Pria itu kemudian bersiap untuk ber-dissapparate dari ruang tamunya. Tidak ada waktu untuk pikiran bodoh. 

Sesampainya di depan gerbang kastil, Severus membuat barang-barangnya melayang mengikuti di belakang, bergegas menuju ruang pribadinya dan membiarkan kopernya terge-letak di sudut ruangan. Pria itu kemudian keluar dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, di mana Dumbledore menunggu kedatangannya.

“Severus,” sapa sang kepala sekolah, lelah terlihat di kerutan wajahnya.

Jari kurus penyihir tua itu memutar tongkat sihir di udara, memunculkan teko yang mulai menuangkan teh ke cangkir. Severus membalas dengan anggukan dan berjalan mendekat untuk memberikan laporannya. Diskusi mereka berlangsung hingga pengajar lain datang untuk rapat persiapan tahun ajaran baru. _  
_

* * *

Kerutan di dahi Severus bertambah dan dia merasa sepuluh tahun lebih tua setelah rapat selesai.

“Kepala sekolah,” Severus memulai ketika koleganya meninggalkan ruangan. “Mengenai peserta turnamen triwizard, apakah sudah pasti hanya penyihir yang berusia di atas 17 tahun?” tanyanya.

“Tentu, Severus, apa yang kau pikirkan?” Severus dengan sengaja mengabaikan nada geli dalam balasan Dumbledore.

“Bagaimana dengan ramuan penambah usia?”

“Akan kuatur, kau punya contoh ramuannya, kurasa?”

“Akan kubawakan segera,” Severus menjawab. “Bagaimana bila ada yang menggunakan jubah tembus pandang?” lanjutnya dengan curiga.

“Ah, tentu saja.” Severus mengabaikan kilauan yang muncul di kedua mata Dumbledore, “akan kupastikan Mr.Potter dan temannya mengetahui mereka tidak akan bisa menggunakannya untuk mengelabui batas usia.”

“Kita tidak bisa menyingkirkan kemungkinan dia akan tetap mencoba mengikuti turnamen.” Snape berkata dengan getir. “Potter dan Weasley punya cukup kebodohan untuk mengabaikan bahaya, dan Granger memiliki cukup kecerdasan untuk mewakili mereka bertiga berpikir.”

Dumbledore terkekeh geli.

“Kau tampaknya begitu mengkhawatirkan dia, Severus.” 

Senyum hangat Dumbledore di balik jenggotnya gagal mempengaruhi Severus, yang menatap atasannya dengan pandangan kesal dan memilih untuk tidak memberikan respon terhadap komentar itu. 

“Kalau begitu aku permisi, kepala sekolah,” katanya datar sembari melangkah pergi. Dumbledore menatapnya dengan senyuman sedih.

Harry Potter, anak yang terpilih untuk mengalahkan sang Penguasa Kegelapan. Tentunya, kemungkinan itu juga ada pada Neville Longbottom. Selama kemungkinan itu ada, sekecil apa pun, Dumbledore tidak akan mengabaikannya. 

Kehilangan salah satu dari keduanya bisa saja berdampak pada kemenangan Voldemort. Dumbledore akan memastikan keduanya aman, hingga waktu yang ditentukan, sambil mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka nantinya.

“Setelah semua ini selesai, kuharap kau pun akan berbahagia, Severus.” Bisiknya pada kekosongan, sambil menatap kerutan di telapak tangannya seolah menghitung sisa waktunya.

Dumbledore masih tidak memahami isi pikiran Severus. Tidak mengerti alasan dari kesetiaannya pada Dumbledore, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mempertimbangkan perasaan banyak orang. Meski demikian, panyihir tua itu berharap kata-kata yang dia bisikkan akan menjadi kenyataan.

Yang belum dipahami oleh Dumbledore adalah fakta Severus tidak hanya menganggap Harry Potter sebagai anak terpilih. Anak dari musuhnya semasa sekolah, namun juga anak dari wanita yang pernah dia cintai. 

Menjaga nyawanya adalah sumpah yang telah Severus ucapkan demi Lily. 

Penebus dosa atas keterlibatannya dalam menghilangkan nyawa orang yang dia cintai. 

Satu-satunya yang tersisa bagi Severus untuk menghubungkannya dengan kenangan tentang Lily. 

Sekaligus pengingat bahwa Severus Snape pernah kehilangan segalanya.

* * *

Waktu yang dinantikan tiba. Malam itu, Piala Api telah selesai mengumumkan nama tiga peserta turnamen triwizard, diam-diam Severus menghembuskan napas lega. Hingga akhirnya api di piala itu menyala biru sekali lagi dan mengelurkan gulungan perkamen keempat. Dumbledore membuka gulungan perkamen itu kemudian membaca nama yang tertulis di dalamnya.

“Harry Potter.”

Sunyi sesaat, dan Severus mengutuki nasibnya. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menjaga anak ini tetap hidup jika dia tidak bisa menjauh dari masalah? Severus melayangkan pandangan kesal ke arah Dumbledore, seolah berkata, “ _lihat ‘kan_?”

Dumbledore dengan bijak memilih mengabaikan pandangan Severus. Penyihir pria itu berjalan untuk menemui para peserta, bersama dengan para juri turnamen. Severus mengikuti di belakang. Bagaimana pun, Harry Potter harus dicegah untuk ikut.

Severus bisa melihat ekspresi bodoh di wajah Potter, ekspresi yang selalu muncul setiap dia terlibat dalam masalah. Meski begitu, ketika Madam Maxime dan Karkaroff menuduh Dumbledore melakukan kecurangan, Severus dengan senang hati menuduh Harry melanggar peraturan. Dumbledore tidak boleh jatuh di sini. Harga diri Potter bisa dibangun lagi nanti, namanya akan bersih setelah kemenangan absolut dari Penguasa Kegelapan. Tapi Dumbledore tidak boleh menambah musuh.

Bocah bermasalah itu terus menyangkal memasukkan namanya hingga Albus Dumbledore sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Bahwa seseorang berniat membuat Harry Potter celaka dengan memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala. Severus menahan tangannya agar tidak bergerak untuk memijat kepalanya yang mulai berkedut nyeri.

Setiap individu yang namanya terpilih akan teikat perjanjian sihir untuk melanjutkan turnamen, menggagalkan keikutsertaan Potter bukan pilihan. Dia tidak bisa membantu, tidak bisa memberi petunjuk, dan tidak bisa mengubah tugas turnamen. Amarahnya tertuju pada dua orang, Harry, dan dirinya sendiri.

“Tenanglah Severus,” Dumbledore memulai setelah mereka sampai di kantornya, bahkan sebelum Severus membuka mulut.

“Aku tenang,” kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, kedua sudut mulutnya turun dan matanya berkedut karena kesal.

Dumbledore menahan diri agar tidak membantah dan memilih untuk mengerjapkan mata, kemudian melanjutkan. “Semua staf akan berjaga selama turnamen berlangsung, aku tidak akan membiarkan ada yang mati dalam pengawasanku.” 

Severus memandangi wajah tua di hadapannya dan memaksa dirinya menelan amarahnya. Hal yang terjadi memang mengejutkan (dan tidak diharapkan). Tapi bukan berarti mustahil untuk dilalui. Asalkan anak itu selamat, tidak ada masalah. Dia hanya perlu hadir di setiap tantangan, terlihat bodoh pun tidak masalah.

“Masih bisakah kau mempercayai aku, Severus?”

“Aku mempercayaimu dengan nyawaku.” Severus akhirnya berkata. Dumbledore mengangguk puas.

“Aku juga, Severus.” Katanya perlahan, “Aku juga.” Ulangnya lambat, menatap lurus mata lawan bicaranya. 

Dalam diam, Dumbledore memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Severus, bila mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki tugas untuk mengambil nyawa Dumbledore sebagai bagian dari rencana besarnya. 

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu, tantangan pertama akan segera dilaksanakan. Severus mengawasi dari jauh, dia bisa melihat para staf bersiap, wajah penuh semangat murid yang menonton, dan kekhawatiran di wajah Minerva McGonagall ketika bergegas melewatinya. Murid asramanya, yang masih di bawah umur dan pastinya belum mempelajari sihir tingkat lanjut, akan menghadapi naga seorang diri, pastinya menjadi beban tersendiri bagi penyihir wanita itu.

Murid-murid mulai berjalan menuju tempat tantangan akan dilakukan, melewati Severus yang sengaja berjalan lambat, seolah berbuat demikian akan membatalkan hal yang akan terjadi. 

Bayangan kegagalan Harry dalam mengatasi tantangan dan wajah marah Lily terbayang dalam benaknya.

_“Sungguh, Severus? Kau **menonton** anakku dipanggang naga?!”_

Bila mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan mereka bisa bertemu di dunia lain, Severus berani bertaruh Lily akan membunuhnya lagi meski mereka sama-sama sudah mati.

Severus menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghapus bayangan itu. Pikiran tentang kematian memang sering menghampiri, bayangan mengenai istirahat panjang tanpa perlu berbohong lagi begitu menggoda. Meski begitu, ini belum saatnya untuk istirahat, masih banyak yang perlu dia lakukan. Dosanya belum termaafkan.

“Profesor Snape.”

Suara langkah kaki berderap semakin mendekat, Severus menoleh mencari sumber suara dan mengerutkan dahi. Luna Lovegood, dengan rambut pirang tergerai, mendekatinya sambil bersenandung. Kalung tutup botol gabus yang melingkari lehernya bergerak seiring langkahnya, kacamata anehnya memantulkan sinar matahari. 

Kemunculan anak perempuan ini selalu terasa bagai fenomena tak lazim yang memaksa Severus berhenti berpikir. Suatu gangguan dalam sistem alami, suatu kesalahan.

“Miss Lovegood,” jawab Snape, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, “apa yang kau perlukan?” Severus sudah belajar bahwa semakin cepat menjauh dari anak ini semakin baik.

“Akhir-akhir ini sudah lama saya tidak mengobrol dengan anda jadi saya ingin berjalan bersama anda sampai ke tempat turnamen.”

Akhir-akhir ini isi kepala Severus begitu penuh hingga memilih untuk mengabaikan banyak hal. Severus bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali memotong poin asrama. Tetap dia lakukan, itu pasti, dia hanya tidak bisa mengingat kapan tepatnya.

“Tidak,” Snape mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian melirik ke arah murid yang masih mengikuti.

“Aku tidak memberimu izin untuk berjalan bersamaku.” Tambahnya dingin, mata biru keperakan itu mengerjap dan menatap penuh kebingungan.

“Saya memang tidak meminta izin, sir,” balas Lovegood, memiringkan kepalanya. “Saya hanya menyatakan apa yang saya inginkan.”

Mengingat Mad-Eye Moody sempat mengubah Draco Malfoy menjadi musang tanpa mendapat masalah, Snape lantas berpikir apakah mengubah Lovegood menjadi seekor kelinci dan mengurungnya di kandang yang jauh darinya akan membuatnya dalam masalah. Belum sempat mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan, muridnya kembali bersuara.

“Lagipula saya tidak akan diganggu bila bersama anda.” Luna mendongak, terlihat sangat tertarik dengan sesuatu di sekitar kepala Severus. “Anda menarik banyak wrackspurt, tapi sepertinya nargles membenci anda, barang anda tidak pernah disembunyikan?”

Severus mengabaikan ocehan mengenai makhluk yang kemungkinan besar hanya hidup dalam benak muridnya (dan ayahnya) itu. 

“Aku bukan troll penjagamu, Lovegood.” Severus mendesis, matanya menatap tajam muridnya. Penyihir pria itu memanfaatkan tinggi badannya untuk memandang rendah demi menambahkan efek intimidasi.

“Saya tahu. Saya hanya merasa aman bersama anda.” 

Setelah memberikan senyuman kecil pada gurunya, gadis itu mulai bersenandung dan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Tangannya meraih gagang kacamata, kemudian melipatnya dan menyimpannya dalam saku jubah.

Severus terdiam. Belum pernah ada yang berkata seperti itu tentang dirinya. 

Dumbledore mempercayai Severus dengan nyawanya, karena keterlibatan Severus dalam rencananya. Setelah (jika, Severus berharap) Penguasa Kegelapan bangkit, dia pun akan mempercayai Severus karena percaya dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

Tapi anak ini berbeda. Anak ini tidak berhubungan dengan rencana Dumbledore, juga tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Penguasa Kegelapan. Lalu atas dasar apa Luna Lovegood merasa aman ketika bersama dirinya? Severus tidak yakin apakah ini bisa dianggap rasa percaya, tidak berani menganggap dirinya sendiri pantas untuk dipercaya. Pastinya, ini suatu kebodohan. Jika diminta memilih, Severus bahkan tidak akan mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

“Tapi saya bisa berjalan di belakang dan membantu membawakan ujung jubah anda kalau--- ”

Suara itu memotong jalan pikirannya. Seketika Severus membayangkan sosok pengantin perempuan muggle dengan gaun putih panjangnya.

“Tetap di sampingku,” potongnya geram. “Atau menjauhlah,” tambahnya cepat setelah menyadari kata-katanya dapat disalahartikan.

Guru ramuan itu terus menatap ke depan, tapi dapat merasakan bahwa gadis di sampingnya sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Untuk sementara, hingga mencapai tempat turnamen dan memisahkan diri dari bocah Lovegood itu, Severus memutuskan berhenti berpikir untuk menghindari sakit kepala yang tidak perlu.

* * *

Mau masukin ga jadi, cerita belum selesai Snape udah masuk rs sakit kepala.

Severus: Aku bukan troll penjagamu, Lovegood.

Luna: Saya tahu. Anda terlalu tampan untuk disamakan dengan troll

Luna langsung digotong ke Madam Pomfrey

Severus: Coba ini diperiksa mata apa kepalanya.

Poppy: Sekalian kepalamu juga?


	5. Pertanyaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untuk pertama kalinya, Severus melihat Luna marah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Goblet of Fire, tugas 1 turnamen triwizard  
> Usia: Severus 34, Luna 13
> 
> Harry Potter sepenuhnya milik JK Rowling.
> 
> Dengan meneruskan membaca anda memberikan izin untuk saya bohongi.

* * *

_"Accio Firebolt!"_

Dari kursi penonton, Severus dapat melihat wajah tegang Harry Potter. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri mematung menghadapi naga dewasa yang memandangnya penuh curiga, menunggu mantra pemanggil yang diucapkannya untuk menunjukkan suatu hasil.

Sebagian dari diri Severus menginginkan anak itu gagal. Sebagian lain menginginkan keselamatannya. Perasaan yang saling berlawanan selalu muncul dalam diri pria itu setiap melihat Potter junior. 

Severus memejamkan mata sesaat, kemudian memaksa dirinya melihat kenyataan yang ada, memaksa dirinya untuk lepas dari jeratan pikirannya.

Mantra pemanggil Potter berhasil, ditandai dengan datangnya sapu terbang kesayangannya di sisinya. Anak berambut liar itu langsung menaiki firebolt dan mengudara, mengundang pekikan bersemangat dari para penonton. 

Severus merasa muak. Sosok itu terlalu mirip dengan James Potter.

Anak dari pria yang dibencinya. Anak dari pria yang mengganggu pertemanannya dengan Lily. Perusak kebahagian yang pernah dimiliki Severus.

Sama seperti ayahnya, anak itu mempesona semua yang melihatnya dengan gerakan lincahnya di atas sapu. Severus diam-diam menginginkan dia jatuh ketika menukik.

_Tapi dia anak Lily, dia harus selamat, Dumbledore juga menginginkan keselamatannya._

Severus merasa pikirannya berkabut, kebingungan muncul dalam hatinya. Guru ramuan itu menggertakkan gigi dan me-ngepalkan tangan, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengalihkan pikiran.

Pandangannya tertuju pada kepala berambut pirang berantakan, duduk menyendiri di tengah keramaian. Dari tempat duduknya, Severus dapat melihat bahwa perhatian gadis itu tertuju pada arena. Severus mendengus. Meski isi kepalanya agak aneh, tampaknya anak perempuan itu ikut terpesona seperti yang lain.

Luna Lovegood mengerjapkan matanya, memandang ke atas sesaat, seolah berkonsultasi dengan langit, kemudian kembali memandang arena dengan bingung. Jarinya meraih tongkat sihir yang dia selipkan di belakang telinga dan mulai mencoba menggerakkan tongkatnya. Gerakan untuk melaku-kan mantra pemanggil.

Sepertinya Lovegood akan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk menirukan segala tindakan Potter.

Tentu saja. Gadis yang diasingkan oleh sekitarnya, dan pahlawan yang dikagumi semua orang. Di sudut pikirannya, Severus mengingat buku cerita muggle yang pernah dibaca Lily.

_Sangat klasik._

Severus memutar bola matanya, dan hampir tersedak ketika menyadari anak perempuan itu sedang memandangnya. Pria itu langsung membalas dengan tatapan tajam, berharap dengan itu lawannya akan memalingkan pandangan.

Murid perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dan melambai ke arahnya (untungnya, tidak sampai mengangkat tangan tinggi). Seperti biasa ketika berhadapan dengan tingkah Lovegood, Severus terdiam, memperhitungkan langkah selanjutnya.

Apakah sebaiknya dia mengalihkan pandangan lebih dulu? Tapi rasanya seperti kalah. Bagaimana bila Severus membentaknya? Rasanya aneh sekali bila tiba-tiba dia membentak murid yang duduk beberapa meter darinya.

“Oh-nyaris saja! Bahaya sekali---Dia dapat telurnya!” Suara Ludo Bagman yang diperkeras dengan sihir menggema. Sebagian besar penonton berdiri, mencoba melihat arena lebih dekat. 

Pandangan semua orang saat ini tertuju pada arena. Suara teriakan penuh kekaguman (dan amarah, tampaknya dari gerombolan Slytherin) dan tepuk tangan membuat Severus nyaris berharap kehilangan pendengaran.

Di tengah kegaduhan, Lovegood masih memandang ke arah Severus, begitu pula sebaliknya. Severus segera memutuskan bahwa dia membenci tatapan itu. Entah kenapa, masih belum dia pahami, tapi Severus merasa harus membencinya.

Severus berdecak kesal, jubah hitamnya berkibar ketika dia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan kursi dan arena. Harry Potter menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan selamat. Dia sudah tidak perlu berada di tempat itu.

Severus membenci saat dia tidak dapat bereaksi sesuai dengan perannya. 

Dia bisa berperan sebagai mata-mata Dumbledore yang terpercaya. Sebagai pelahap maut setia yang menantikan kebangkitan tuannya. Sebagai musuh bagi Harry Potter (dan murid lainnya), guru tanpa belas kasih yang memaksanya berkembang di bawah ancaman dan ketakutan.

Tapi apa perannya di hadapan bocah Lovegood ini, yang menolak untuk membenci dan menakuti keberadaannya?

Sungguh, Severus benci tidak dapat menentukan perannya. 

* * *

“Selesaikan ramuan kalian lalu kumpulkan di mejaku.”

Suara pengajar itu memaksa muridnya menghentikan segala kegiatan. Sebagian mengem-buskan napas lega karena berhasil menyelesaikan ramu-annya dalam batas waktu yang diberikan. Sebagian yang tidak begitu beruntung, meringis ketika sang guru mengurangi nilai asramanya (“belum selesai? Minus 5 poin dari Ravenclaw”, “kebodohan macam apa yang kau lakukan hingga melubangi meja dengan ramuan _wiggenweld_? Minus 30 poin dari Hufflepuff.”). 

Setiap murid tampaknya berusaha untuk jadi yang pertama meninggalkan ruangan. Yang cukup sial dan kalah bersaing berebut jalan akan tinggal lebih lama. Sejauh ini hanya anak-anak asrama Slytherin saja yang rela berlambat-lambat keluar kelas. Dan tentu saja, Luna Lovegood.

“Profesor Snape?” panggil Lovegood, berjalan mendekati meja kerja guru dari belakang kelas. “Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan.” Lanjutnya tenang setelah memastikan Severus mendengar panggilannya ( mendelik ke arahnya).

Severus menyibukkan diri dengan mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya pada setiap botol ramuan yang dikumpulkan para murid, sengaja berlambat-lambat dalam memeriksa setiap ramuan. “Pergilah kalau pertanyaanmu bukan tentang ramuan,” ujarnya kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa murid yang diabaikan itu malah mulai bersenandung. Tidak diperhatikan hanya akan membuat bocah Lovegood ini menetap lebih lama. 

“Syukurlah,” kata Lovegood ceria, “ada yang ingin saya tanyakan,” lanjutnya, kini mendekat untuk mengamati ramuan di meja.

Severus melirik ke arah muridnya, kesal karena ruang personalnya diusik, meja kayu lebar di antara mereka seolah menyusut. Pria itu kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya ke botol-botol di hadapannya, percuma menghardik bocah ini, tidak ada efeknya.

“Profesor, adakah ramuan yang bisa membuat saya bernapas di dalam air?”

Severus hampir saja berkata “maaf?” agar Lovegood mengulang perkataannya, namun kemudian ingat bahwa Severus Snape sang guru ramuan tidak pernah meminta maaf.

“Apa yang kau rencanakan?”

“Oh, saya hanya berpikir, Profesor,” jawab gadis itu, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah gurunya, “bahwa saya belum pernah menjelajahi isi danau.”

Bayangan tentang danau gelap berisi cumi-cumi raksasa dan berbagai mahkluk lain yang tinggal di dasarnya muncul di dalam kepala. Begitu juga ingatan masa sekolah ketika dia hampir ditenggelamkan oleh siswa lain. Severus menger-nyitkan keningnya pada ingatan itu.

Orang bodoh macam apa yang dengan sukarela berencana masuk ke sana di musim dingin?

“...kenapa?”

Ahli ramuan itu mendapati dirinya bertanya. Matanya masih tertuju pada beberapa botol terakhir. Ujung tongkatnya mengetuk satu botol, memunculkan asap kehijauan sebagaimana seharusnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi dia harus mencari kesibukan lain untuk bisa mengabaikan bocah di hadapannya tanpa terlihat aneh.

Luna mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. “Saya penasaran, karena Andrew tampaknya senang di danau. Dia sering mengajak saya tapi saya khawatir karena tidak bisa berenang---”

“Andrew siapa?” potong Severus sebelum Luna mulai mendongeng mengenai alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa berenang. Dari beberapa percakapan di antara mereka, Severus paham muridnya bisa menyambung beberapa topik sekaligus dalam satu pembicaraan.

Ada beberapa Andrew di Hogwarts yang Severus ketahui nama dan asramanya. Tapi sejauh pengetahuannya tidak ada Andrew yang cukup bodoh untuk berenang di danau, di bulan Desember, apalagi mengajak anak perempuan. Jika ada Andrew yang sebodoh itu, merupakan kewajiban (kesenangan) bagi Severus untuk memberikan peringatan ( dan pengurangan poin). Di sisi lain, jika Andrew ini adalah bagian dari imajinasi Luna, Severus berniat membawanya menemui Dumbledore detik itu juga. Muridnya berhalusinasi hingga membahayakan nyawa.

“Cumi-cumi raksasa di danau. Rasanya aneh kalau saya harus selalu memanggilnya ‘cumi-cumi raksasa’ jadi saya beri nama. Tentu saja saya memberikan beberapa nama dan memilih yang dia suka.”

_Khayalan macam apa lagi ini._

Severus ingin mengguncang kepala anak di hadapannya. Memeriksa apakah isinya ada di tempatnya. Kelelawar bawah tanah itu menahan diri dan mulai mengacak rambut hitamnya. Sakit kepala itu muncul lagi, kini bercampur lelah.

“Kau seharusnya lebih berusaha mencari teman sesama manusia, Lovegood,” katanya kemudian, memijat titik di antara kedua alisnya.

Tidak ada respon, Severus membuka matanya dan melihat senyuman menghilang dari wajah muridnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering melihat rasa sakit dan kecewa di wajah itu untuk pertama kalinya. Tentu saja. Tidak ada orang yang mau dikomentari seperti itu oleh pihak yang sama sekali tidak membantu keadaannya.

“Aku—” _tidak akan minta maaf,_ pria itu menelan ludah. Selama ini dia menginginkan muridnya untuk diam, tapi keheningan saat ini berbeda dengan yang selalu dia idamkan.

“...Profesor Sprout.” Kata Severus tiba-tiba, setelah menemukan kembali suaranya. “Aku rasa kau bisa bertanya padanya. Ada tanaman yang bisa membuatmu bernapas dalam air.” 

Masih belum ada jawaban, tapi Severus dapat melihat rasa penasaran di wajah itu, kemudian melanjutkan, “hanya itu petunjuk dariku. Selanjutnya harus kau pelajari sendiri, Miss Lovegood.”

Untuk pertama kali, Severus berharap murid di hadapannya akan berbicara. Severus bahkan tidak bisa menahan perasaan lega yang muncul ketika Lovegood akhirnya mengangguk.

“Baiklah, terima kasih, Profesor.”

Severus mengangguk, perasaan berat dalam dadanya membuatnya lupa untuk memotong poin dari anak perempuan itu. Sambil menyibukkan diri dengan menyihir botol-botol di hadapannya untuk melayang ke rak yang koosong, Severus menunggu hingga langkah kaki Lovegood tidak terdengar lagi.

Severus kini paham, peran apa yang diinginkan Lovegood darinya. Bukan peran ayah, anak perempuan itu sudah pernah membantah teori ini. Juga bukan peran guru, Severus menyadari perbedaan perilaku anak itu di depan koleganya. 

Luna Lovegood menginginkan teman. Tapi itulah peran yang tidak bisa Severus mainkan.

Berteman dengan siapa pun, akan mengganggu perannya yang lain. Terutama karena selalu ada kemungkinan kelak Severus akan berperan sebagai pengkhianat. 

Pria itu memejamkan mata, membayangkan reaksi muridnya bila mengetahui seseorang yang dianggapnya teman ternyata adalah musuh. Rasa berat di dadanya berubah menjadi nyeri. Bukan bayangan yang menyenangkan.

Bahkan jika tidak mengganggu perannya, Severus tidak yakin bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Pengalamannya dalam hal berteman begitu sedikit hingga membuatnya nyaris menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Andai perbedaan usia mereka tidak sejauh ini, dan sifat mereka tidak begitu berbeda. Andaikan semua itu terpenuhi sekali pun, Severus tidak yakin apa yang membuat Luna ingin berteman dengannya. Mungkin, sama seperti Severus yang melihat sebagian dirinya dalam Lovegood, gadis itu pun melihat sebagian dirinya dalam diri Severus.

Bahkan dalam kepalanya sendiri, teori ini menggelikan, tapi juga yang paling mungkin. Yang pasti, apa pun alasannya, Severus tidak bisa menjawab perasaan itu. 

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Severus merasa bersalah untuk sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dengan kematian Lily.


	6. Ajakan berteman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus mencari tempat untuk melarikan diri dan menemukan Lovegood.
> 
> Harry Potter milik JK Rowling.
> 
> Cerita ini adalah fiksi, dengan terus membaca anda setuju untuk saya bohongi.

Sejak beberapa hari belakangan, Karkaroff selalu mencari kesempatan untuk berbincang dengan Severus. Mengingat mereka pernah bersama sebagai pelahap maut saja sudah membuat Severus merasa lelah. Wajah penuh kecemasan milik Karkaroff yang muncul sewaktu-waktu kian hari kian membuatnya muak. 

Severus memeriksa waktu yang dia miliki. Langit masih cukup terang meski sebagian mulai terwarnai oranye. Tugasnya untuk hari ini sudah selesai, tidak akan ada yang berani mengutarakan keberatan kalau dia menghilang satu atau dua jam sebelum makan malam.

Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju hutan terlarang. Berhati-hati berjalan dalam bayangan agar Karkaroff tidak melihatnya dari kapalnya di danau. Memastikan jejak yang muncul di salju di belakangnya tidak cukup jelas untuk dikenali.

Jika memungkinkan, Severus ingin memutus hubungan dengan para pelahap maut. Memelihara hubungan itu hanya akan terus membuatnya mengingat kebodohan dan dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Tapi Dumbledore masih membutuhkan hubungan itu. Severus masih belum boleh lari dari kesalahannya di masa lalu.

_Tidak akan bisa._

Ahli ramuan itu menginjak ranting yang jatuh, melampiaskan kekesalan pada dirinya yang dulu. Salju yang membasahi ranting dan tanah membuatnya sulit untuk patah. Tapi Severus belum berniat untuk berhenti.

_Aku harusnya dihukum._

Bahkan jika dihukum sekalipun, dia tidak yakin bisa dimaafkan. Tapi Dumbledore membuatnya terbebas dari Azkaban. Tidak mendapat hukuman maupun kesempatan menebus dosanya, terus terbebani oleh masa lalunya, adalah hukuman itu sendiri. 

Severus berhenti memutilasi ranting dengan kakinya ketika salju yang meleleh masuk menembus sepatunya dan membekukan jari-jarinya. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi, meski sejauh apa pun dia berjalan, Severus yakin tidak akan bisa lari dari pikirannya.

Maka Severus akan terus tenggelam dalam bayangan masa lalu. Bayangan wajah ketakutan dan jeritan penuh teror dari para muggle yang pernah dia siksa. Suara tawa melengking para pelahap maut ketika beraksi dengan kutukan yang Severus ciptakan masih terngiang di telinganya.

Sensasi sentuhan jarinya pada mayat Lily yang membeku dalam dekapannya masih tersisa, begitu juga dengan ingatan mengenai sepasang mata hijau yang tidak lagi melihat. Bayangan itu terus muncul tanpa peduli apakah Severus sedang menutup atau membuka mata. Semua itu merupakan bagian dari hukuman untuknya, dan dia tidak bisa melihat kapan semua akan berakhir. 

Severus bahkan tidak bisa mencelakai dirinya untuk meringankan rasa bersalahnya. Dumbledore membutuhkan orang kepercayaan (bidak, otaknya menambahkan) yang sehat dan siap digunakan kapan pun juga.

Sendiri hanya akan membuat bayangan dalam kepalanya semakin jelas, potongan logika dalam kepalanya berkata. 

Tapi Severus terlalu tidak bersahabat, terlalu suram untuk menetap bersama orang lain. Terbukti dari jumlah teman yang pernah dia punya, yang bisa dihitung dengan jari di sebelah tangan dan masih menyisakan empat jari lainnya. Severus tertawa getir mengingat keadaan dirinya.

Severus menghirup udara dingin dan setengah berharap hal itu akan merengut nyawanya. Meski begitu, napas yang dia hembuskan kembali masih menandakan keberlangsungan hidupnya. 

Kehidupan yang dengan senang hati akan dia berikan pada orang yang lebih pantas.

_Tidak, belum boleh. Aku tidak akan punya muka untuk menghadapi Lily. Anak Lily, aku harus memastikan dia terus hidup._

Severus memerlukan distraksi. Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya mengalihkan pikirannya. Tapi pekerjaanya sudah selesai, dan dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk dilakukan. Kembali ke kastil hanya akan membuatnya mudah ditemukan oleh Karkaroff. Pria itu kembali berjalan, semakin dalam, hingga mendengar sesuatu.

Seseorang sedang berbincang dan tertawa, di tengah hutan terlarang. Suara derap kaki berlarian mencapai telinganya. 

Nalurinya menyuruh Severus untuk menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya. Tapi dia tidak mendengar ancaman dari suara itu. Pria itu berjalan perlahan, menajamkan mata dan telinganya, mengabaikan nalurinya. 

Beberapa meter di balik pohon, berlarian dengan segerombolan mahkluk sihir, adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang. Anak perempuan itu melambaikan daging mentah di sebelah tangan, memegang kantong kulit di tangan satunya. 

Celana panjang berwarna ungu bermotif bunga bertabrakan dengan sepasang sepatu berwarna kuning. Sweater oranye menyala yang menutupi pakaian berwarna merah muda mau tidak mau menarik perhatian siapa pun yang lewat. Perpaduan warna yang Severus yakin tidak akan direkomendasikan, tampak mencolok bila dibandingkan dengan kumpulan kuda besar tidak berdaging dan pepohonan kering di tengah salju di sekitar gadis itu.

Belum selesai Severus mempertimbangkan apakah akan menegur murid itu atau berpura-pura tidak melihat dan kembali merenungi nasibnya di kesunyian, ketika salah satu thestral menyadari keberadaannya dan mengarahkan kepalanya dengan waspada. Makhluk-makhluk itu perlahan mengelilingi Lovegood, tampaknya bersiap untuk menyerang bila diperlukan. 

Anak perempuan itu menyadari perubahan sikap para thestral dan berbalik untuk menemukan penyebabnya. Keheranan yang sempat muncul di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman.

“Selamat sore, Profesor,” sapanya ramah sambil berjalan mendekat. Sepasang thestral mengikuti di belakangnya bagai penjaga.

“Apa kau tahu kenapa tempat ini disebut _Hutan Terlarang_ , Miss Lovegood? Potong 15 poin dari Ravenclaw,” balas Severus, diam-diam lega karena Lovegood bersikap biasa.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya ketika melihat Lovegood mengeluarkan potongan daging dari kantong kulitnya.

“Saya membawakan makanan untuk mereka.” Jawabnya tenang, menggoda para thestral untuk memakan daging dari tangannya. 

“Sayang sekali kalau saya tidak berhasil menyelesaikannya padahal poin asrama saya sudah dikurangi.” Gadis itu melempar senyum kecil pada gurunya dan mengambil seonggok daging baru. 

Dua ekor thestral berebut daging, satu ekor mengendus kantong kulit dengan antusias, sementara satu ekor lagi menggesekkan tengkoraknya di bahu Lovegood. “Sepertinya mereka merindukan saya,” katanya, dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil.

“Tampaknya kau punya teman yang menarik,” Komentar Severus dengan nada bosan, menyembunyikan dengan sempurna keheranannya akan hubungan antara dua makhluk di hadapannya. 

Thestral hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang sudah melihat, serta memahami dan menerima kematian seseorang. Anak seusia Lovegood umumnya tidak bisa melihat makhluk itu.

“Daddy bilang sejak dulu saya pintar memilih teman,” balas Lovegood, ada kebanggaan dalam suaranya. 

Severus sedang berpikir apa alasan dari pernyataan tersebut ketika Lovegood memandangnya dan melanjutkan, “saya ingin berteman dengan anda, sir.”

Selama beberapa waktu, hanya ada bunyi daging yang dijatuhkan ke tanah dari kantong kulit yang Lovegood buka lebar-lebar, dan bunyi taring para thestral yang dengan semangat menyobeknya. 

“Kau salah memilih,” kata Severus kemudian, menyadari keterlambatannya dalam merespon perkataan Lovegood.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. “Saya rasa tidak,” jawabnya, kembali tersenyum.

“Kau tidak akan mendapat keuntungan apa pun dari itu.”

“Saya tetap menginginkan hal itu.”

Severus tidak dapat memahami isi pikiran Lovegood. Tidak memahami alasan dari tindakan dan perkataannya. Severus bahkan tidak memahami kenapa kedua kakinya bergerak mundur beberapa sentimeter. Apa yang dia hindari? Apa yang dia takutkan, dari anak yang pengalaman hidupnya bahkan tidak sampai setengah dari umur Severus?

“Kau akan menyesal,” cobanya lagi, berusaha untuk keluar dari situasi aneh ini. Di tengah hutan di musim dingin, menghadapi murid yang 22 tahun lebih muda dalam adu mulut, dengan dikelilingi para thestral.

Menggelikan.

“Saya yang akan menentukan hal itu.” Jawab Lovegood tegas. Ini pertama kalinya wajah itu terlihat begitu serius, begitu yakin.

Severus memicingkan matanya. Cahaya matahari masih cukup untuk menyinari tempat itu, tapi pandangannya terasa kabur.

Pepohonan bersalju dan para thestral tidak lagi ada dalam fokus pandangannya. Hanya anak berambut pirang itu yang tetap terlihat jelas, seolah menantangnya untuk mengalihkan pandangan. 

Mulutnya terasa kering, pria itu menelan ludah. “Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa pun,” katanya kemudian.

Terasa sunyi sekaligus ribut, suara angin, hutan, binatang, serta desiran darah di pembuluh di seluruh tubuhnya, semua terdengar bagai gumaman tanpa arti di kedua telinganya. 

Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi dan dia masih belum yakin apa yang sedang terjadi. Severus mencela dirinya sendiri. 

_Fokus_.

“Teman tidak memaksa temannya untuk memberi,” suara itu terdengar jelas, dan Severus menajamkan telinga, “tapi saya akan senang bila bisa bersama.” 

Suara itu menghilangkan gumaman di dalam telinganya. Senyuman di wajah itu terlihat jelas, meski tampak sedikit ragu. Severus dapat mendeteksi adanya ketakutan terhadap penolakan.

Severus masih tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya. Dengan Lovegood. Dengan situasi ini. 

“Satu jam,” katanya singkat. 

Di sudut kepalanya sebuah suara menghardik karena mau berkompromi dengan lawan bicaranya. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Lovegood, semua tiba-tiba terasa begitu konyol. Hampir saja dia tertawa melihat kebingungan di wajah itu, namun segera berpura-pura kesal. 

“Satu jam dalam sehari, aku akan memaklumi keberadaanmu.”

Severus masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu. Apa yang sebetulnya mereka inginkan dari satu sama lain. Yang dia tahu kata-katanya memunculkan kembali senyuman di wajah itu, kini tanpa keraguan. Yang dia ketahui, saat ini kepalanya terasa jernih. 

“Tentu saja kau harus merahasiakan apa pun yang terjadi.” 

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk senang, dan Severus segera mengalihkan pandangan pada para thestral yang berjalan malas di sekitar mereka. Tampaknya mereka sudah memutuskan bahwa pria itu bukan ancaman bagi teman mereka.

“Tentu, saya senang bisa berbagi rahasia dengan teman,” 

“Hanya satu jam.” Severus berdehem kemudian melanjutkan, “dan aku tidak berkata akan jadi temanmu.” Lovegood mengangguk penuh pengertian. 

“Calon teman kalau begitu,” tangannya kini membelai seekor thestral yang menyenggolnya pelan, merasa terabaikan selama pembicaraan, “saya tetap senang.”

“Hm.” 

Ada rasa geli yang menggoda Severus untuk tertawa, seolah bulu-bulu tidak kelihatan sedang menggelitiki seluruh tubuhnya. Apakah memiliki (seseorang yang berpotensi sebagai) teman selalu terasa seperti ini? Sudah terlalu lama, dia tidak bisa, dan sudah menyerah untuk mencoba mengingatnya.

Merasa bodoh bila hanya berdiri mematung, Severus memilih untuk mencari tempat duduk di antara bebatuan. Penyihir itu menjentikkan tongkatnya dan membuat ruang hangat dengan dinding tak terlihat yang melingkupi mereka. Lovegood berjalan diikuti thestral dan ikut duduk di dekatnya.

“Apa saya boleh memanggil nama depan anda?” tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Rasa menggelitik itu muncul lagi. “Kau harus mengetahui batasanmu, Lovegood.” 

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, “tidak ada salahnya bertanya.”

“Apakah anda sudah mendapatkan pasangan untuk pesta dansa Yule?” 

Satu jawaban yang digali dengan rasa penasaran.

“Aku tidak berdansa.” 

Suatu jawaban yang diantarkan dengan ketus.

“Tapi saya dengar semua kepala asrama mengajar dansa—” 

Suatu makna tersirat itu diungkit perlahan...

“Hapus itu dari ingatanmu.” 

...dan dipotong dengan brutal.

Severus bersyukur tidak perlu memikirkan topik pembicaraan, tapi dia akan lebih berterima kasih bila tidak diingatkan mengenai hal itu. 

Pada akhirnya Severus memperagakan gerakan dansa wanita dengan satu murid pria, dan gerakan dansa pria dengan satu murid wanita. Masing-masing satu kali tanpa pengulangan. Persetan bila mereka mempermalukan diri, sebagian besar murid asramanya toh tidak akan punya pasangan dansa. Meski hanya terjadi dalam waktu singkat, kenangan akan dirinya yang berdansa dengan murid-murid asramanya ingin dia simpan sampai ke alam kubur.

“Saya ingin ikut, tampaknya menyenangkan, tapi murid tahun ketiga masih belum boleh menghadiri,” kata Lovegood sedih, tangannya menggaruk leher belakang thestral. Kemudian seolah menyadari sesuatu, Lovegood menoleh dan menatap penuh harap pada gurunya.

“Apakah mungkin bila anda mengajak saya? Sebagai teman.”

Mengajak bocah Lovegood ini seebagai pasangan dansa akan berpotensi mengganggu perannya sebagai pelahap maut, serta memprovokasi keinginan Dumbledore (yang entah kenapa senang mengamati hubungan setiap individu di kastil) untuk memberikan wejangan panjang mengenai hubungan yang baik. Selain itu Severus juga tidak berminat menerima surat kecaman, howlers dan kutukan jarak jauh dari seluruh wali murid mengenai hubungannya dengan murid (di bawah umur, dari asrama lain) ketika sarapan keesokan harinya.

“Tidak.” 

Pria itu mengabaikan rasa kecewa yang muncul di wajah (calon) teman kecilnya.

“Oh, lain kali, kalau begitu,” jawab Lovegood, menepuk lembut sayap thestral yang berjalan menjauh, posisinya kini digantikan thestral lain yang juga minta diperhatikan.

Severus tidak menjawab. Apa yang mau dia janjikan sementara dia sudah lebih dulu berjanji akan mempertaruhkan nyawa? Bagaimana jika nyawanya harus dikorbankan sebelum bisa menepati janjinya? Lagipula, pada pesta dansa selanjutnya, Severus yakin Lovegood akan memilih orang lain untuk menjadi pasangannya.

“Saya akan pulang selama natal, apa saya boleh mengirimkan hadiah?”

“Tidak.”

Dia tidak bisa membalas pemberian Lovegood, maka dia tidak punya hak untuk menerima apa pun. Di sampingnya, Lovegood mengangguk penuh pengertian.

“Apa sekarang kau sudah menyesal?”

Setelah baru saja menyetujui (percobaan) pertemanan dengannya, Severus merasa tidak nyaman karena terus menolak keinginan Lovegood.   
Rasanya seperti gagal menjalankan peran yang sudah disetujui. Namun gadis itu tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala.

“Saya sudah lama menginginkan ini.”

Jawaban itu menghangatkan hatinya, sekaligus menanamkan kebingungan di sudut pikirannya. Hubungan mereka baru dimulai, dan Severus tidak bisa memberikan apa pun. Tapi Lovegood menyatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Atau mungkin anak perempuan itu menganggap Severus tidak bisa diharapkan?

Severus mengerti bahwa dirinya hanyalah lawan latihan hingga Lovegood mendapat teman lain. Meski begitu, ucapannya menyiratkan seolah dia menginginkan Severus sebagai teman yang sesungguhnya.

Severus belum pernah merasa diinginkan sejak pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Lily. Severus menolak mengakui merasa diinginkan ketika Lucius Malfoy mengajaknya bergabung dengan Pelaham Maut. Yang diinginkan gerombolan itu hanyalah kemampuannya. Maka meski ini hanya bersifat sementara, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Mendadak merasa canggung, Severus memeriksa waktu, kemudian mengumumkan, “tinggal 15 menit lagi. Kembalilah sebelum aku memotong poin lagi.”

Lovegood mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan menepis kotoran dan salju yang menempel di pakaiannya. Anak perempuan itu kemudian menatap Severus, menunggu.

Sesaat berpikir apa yang salah dengan muridnya, Severus kemudian berdehem dan melanjutkan, “Kau harus keluar dari hutan duluan. Akan terlihat tidak wajar kalau kita bersama.”

“...oh, baiklah” bahkan tanpa perlu melihat, Severus dapat mendengar kekecewaan dalam jawabannya. Lovegood kembali duduk di dekatnya, “10 menit lagi?” tawarnya. “Saya akan berlari sejauh mungkin ke arah kastil dalam 5 menit.”

Ahli ramuan itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab, murid di sisinya tampaknya menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan. Keduanya duduk bersama dalam diam selama beberapa waktu, sibuk dalam dunianya masing-masing. Mungkin Lovegood masih ingin bersama dengan para thestral, dan keberadaan Severus membuat keadaan di hutan lebih aman. Karena mau tidak mau, sebagai pengajar Severus harus memastikan keselamatan murid dalam pengawasannya. 

Selain alasan itu, Severus gagal menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan mengapa Lovegood ingin bersama lebih lama.

“Tinggal 5 menit, Lovegood.” Severus mengumumkan batas waktunya dengan nada mengancam. Gadis itu mengangguk dan melompat berdiri dari posisi duduknya. 

Lovegood membelai leher seekor thestral dan menungganginya dengan mudah. Gadis itu menoleh, dan berkata dengan ceria, “Baiklah, saya duluan, Profesor.” 

Makhluk sihir itu mulai berlari ketika Lovegood meneriakkan “sampai jumpa-!” dan Severus menatapnya sampai sosok itu hilang di balik pepohonan yang semakin gelap.

Severus berdiri, menghentikan sihir yang telah dia pakai untuk menciptakan ruang hangat. Pria itu kemudian membersihkan pakaiannya dari salju yang menempel dan mulai berjalan.

Melihat betapa terbiasanya Lovegood menunggangi makhluk itu, Severus yakin gadis itu sering mengunjungi hutan tanpa izin dan tanpa pengawas. Sebagai guru, Severus ingin memberitahu atasannya untuk memperketat pengawasan. Tapi sebagai Severus Snape, dia merasa ingin mengabaikan pelanggaran ini.

Severus berhenti berjalan, terdiam kebingungan, kemu-dian mengacak rambut dengan gemas. Tawa kering keluar dari mulutnya.

Dalam beberapa menit terakhir, di tengah situasi yang aneh bersama murid yang aneh, Severus lupa bermain peran. Lupa akan segala pikiran buruknya dan hanya menjadi Severus Snape.

Mungkin, seperti Lovegood, dia pun memerlukan seseorang yang bisa dianggap teman. Severus menghentikan tawanya dan mulai berjalan.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengakuinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih kepada Fiqueligia, Nair3 dan Ehiden, tiga orang pertama yang memberi saya kudos. Ayo fangirlingan?


	7. Waktu bersama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline buku 4, sebelum Yule Ball.  
> Usia Severus 34, Luna 13.

Luna Lovegood menapaki lantai batu area bawah tanah kastil menuju ruang kelas ramuan. Kelas terakhir untuk hari itu sudah berakhir kurang lebih tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Luna bergegas menaruh tas di kamar asrama dan memastikan tidak ada murid, guru, ataupun hantu yang melihatnya menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu kayu yang kokoh dan tubuhnya mulai berayun, senang karena sebentar lagi akan menemui (seseorang yang bisa dianggap) temannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menarik napas panjang menenangkan diri, kemudian mengetuk pintu sebanyak lima kali dengan interval yang berbeda di antara tiap ketukannya. Pintu itu terbuka dengan suara berderit. Mungkin perlu oli, pikirnya.

Sejak mulai (mencoba) berteman dengan gurunya, Luna semakin sering mendatangi ruangan ini. Tidak setiap hari tentunya, tugas dari tiap kelas yang dia ikuti membuat hal itu mustahil. Tapi selama Profesor Snape mengizinkan, Luna akan datang sebisanya. 

Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan, waktu bersama mereka biasanya diisi dengan minum teh herbal sambil berbincang ringan, dan mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Luna merasa sedang melakukan kecurangan setiap meminta diajari tugasnya, tapi bukankah murid yang lain juga meminta bantuan temannya? Lagipula Luna tidak sekedar menyalin jawaban, harusnya tidak apa-apa. Profesor Snape juga tidak menegurnya, teman akan menegur ketika melihat kesalahan, ‘kan?

Severus Snape sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan perkamen dan memijat kepala dengan sebelah tangannya ketika Luna melangkah masuk. Temannya (setidaknya dalam kepalanya sendiri, Luna ingin menyebutnya begitu) yang berbeda usia itu selalu tampak lelah ketika (merasa) tidak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya. Luna ingin membantu menghapuskan lelahnya, meski saat ini dia belum mengetahui bagaimana caranya. 

Profesor Snape menyadari keberadaan Luna, mengangguk singkat sebagai ganti sapaan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari perkamen dan melambaikan tangannya asal.

Luna tersenyum, mengangkat bahu dan melangkah semakin jauh menuju rak di belakang kelas, mengambil teko yang tersembunyi di antara kuali dan membersihkannya dengan mantra pembersih. Profesornya bisa saja memunculkan dan menghilangkan teko, cangkir dan isinya, tapi menyerah setelah Luna bersikeras ingin membuatkan teh bagi mereka.

Pada dasarnya, semua bahan ramuan bisa saja diseduh, namun penyihir pria igu hanya mengizinkan Luna mengambil bahan dari beberapa kaleng besi yang sudah ditentukan, dengan tegas melarang Luna untuk mencampurkan apa pun selain teh hitam dengan bahan yang ada. Gadis itu memasukkan dua sendok campuran teh dan herbal ke dalam saringan di dalam teko, menambahkan air dan membawanya ke meja guru. 

Snape meraih tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuk teko yang mengeluarkan uap panas sesaat kemudian. Di saat yang sama, Luna kembali menjauh untuk mengambil cangkir. Kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir di satu tangannya, Luna memanggil meja murid di baris paling depan untuk mendekat, dan meletakkan kedua cangkir di atasnya.

“Kulihat kau sudah lancar menggunakan mantra pemanggil,” komentar Profesor Snape, melirik dari atas tumpukan perkamen ketika mendengar suara meja yang membentur lantai batu. Ahli ramuan itu menggeser tumpukan perkamen dan memastikan tidak ada kerusakan yang berarti pada meja yang dipanggil muridnya.

“Masih belum bisa mengarahkan tempat jatuhnya,” jawab Luna. Mata keperakan gadis itu tertuju pada jam berbahan dasar kayu yang melayang di samping kepala profesornya, sudah di atur untuk menjerit jika satu jam berlalu. Luna mengamati jarum panjang yang terus bergerak, menunggu teh selesai diseduh sambil bersenandung, sementara Profesor Snape menyingkirkan tumpukan perkamen, bahan ramuan, pena bulu dan botol tinta ke sudut meja. 

Seperti ini kah rasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama teman? Bahkan waktu menunggu teh siap diminum terasa berbeda, jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding sebelumnya.

 _Aah...andai saja waktu berhenti_.

Luna mengerti pikiran itu tidak akan berubah nyata, tapi meski kepalanya mengerti, bukan berarti hatinya mau menerima begitu saja. Jarum panjang di jam itu kini berpindah angka, teh sudah siap, tapi waktu bersama mereka berkurang lagi. Suatu saat nanti, Luna berharap mereka bisa terus bersama meski satu jam telah lewat.

“Anda masih banyak pekerjaan,” komentar Luna, menuangkan teh herbal ke masing-masing cangkir dan membawakan salah satunya ke hadapan Snape. “Apa anda mau melanjutkan dulu?”

“Nanti saja, kau sudah terlanjur membuatkan teh,” jawab pria itu datar sembari mengeluarkan gula, susu, dan madu dari udara kosong, meletakkan ketiganya di atas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Luna.

“Anda yang memasukkan air panas,” balas Luna mengingatkan, menjatuhkan satu gula kubus ke cangkir sang pengajar dan berbalik untuk menambahkan gula ke cangkirnya sendiri. Snape mendekatkan cangkirnya dan menyihir sepasang sendok untuk mulai mengaduk kedua cangkir.

“Kau yang meracik daun tehnya”, balas Snape, menghentikan sendok yang mengaduk, dan mengangkat cangkir ke bibirnya untuk mulai minum.

“Teh buatan kita berdua kalau begitu.” Luna berkata, tersenyum bahagia pada cangkir tehnya sembari menambahkan susu dan madu. Sendok itu kembali mengaduk, hasil kerja sama pertama mereka. 

Luna baru saja mau menyesap tehnya ketika gurunya terbatuk keras. Gadis berambut pirang itu segera berdiri, mendekat untuk membantu menepuk punggung pria itu ketika dia mengangkat tangan menghentikan gerakan Luna. Severus memicingkan mata dan menatap tajam, menunjuk kepada Luna, kemudian ke kursi yang baru saja dia duduki.

_Tetap. Di situ._

Sang profesor masih mengatur napasnya tapi frekuensi batuknya berkurang. Luna mengangguk dan membereskan teh yang tumpah dengan mantra pembersih, kemudian mengisi lagi cangkir gurunya.

“Tehnya terlalu panas?” tanya Luna setelah memastikan napas gurunya tenang kembali. Severus memandang muridnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, seolah-olah itu salahnya. 

Severus menggeleng, kemudian menarik cangkirnya mendekat, kali ini meminum tehnya dengan sangat berhati-hati. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan gadis itu, sebetulnya. Tapi caranya bicara seolah itu hal yang membahagiakan membuatnya terkejut. _  
_

Luna memandang ke arah gurunya dari atas cangkirnya, dia tidak mengerti isi pikiran Profesor Snape, tapi merasa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gurunya terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. 

Semakin sering bersama, Luna berharap untuk melihat berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah itu. Sebagian dari diri Luna berharap agar semua orang mengetahui sisi menarik gurunya, memamerkan dan membanggakannya. Namun anehnya sebagian lain daei dirinya dengan egois ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang mengetahui hal itu. 

_Tidak boleh, pemikiran seperti ini tidak boleh_.

Luna tidak ingin dibenci karena dianggap posesif. Hubungan ini dimulai dengan susah payah, Luna tidak ingin apa yang ada di antara mereka berakhir karena kesalahannya.

Luna sudah cukup lama menunggu untuk mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai Snape. Ada suatu ketertarikan aneh dalam diri Luna pada gurunya, yang membuatnya tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian. Entah apa, tapi jika ketertarikan itu adalah takdir, Luna bersyukur. 

“Lovegood,” Severus memanggil, ketika menyadari Luna memandanginya dalam diam. “Kau bisa membawa pikiranmu kembali ke bawah tanah atau aku harus mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputnya dengan sapu?”

Luna menyadari bahwa dia terlalu lama sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gurunya sekarang sudah kembali menghadapi selembar perkamen, cangkir tehnya kosong.

“Saya lebih ingin mencoba terbang dengan hipogriff kalau bisa,” balas Luna dengan senyuman asimetris, yang direpon dengan dengusan oleh gurunya. “Tambah teh?” tanyanya kemudian.

Ahli ramuan itu tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, tampak kesal membaca essay yang dikumpulkan oleh muridnya. Luna menunggu sampai gurunya mengangguk, akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaan Luna.

“Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?” tanyanya setelah menambahkan teh, bagaimana pun, Luna ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk pria itu.

“Tidak, tetaplah di situ.” Jawab Severus singkat, kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri mencoreti perkamen untuk menyembunyikan rasa canggung yang mendadak muncul.

Lovegood terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabannya, tapi Severus tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa. Severus menghentikan kegiatannya, mengamati muridnya yang saat ini mendekati rak bahan dan mengintip ke dalam botol-botol yang berjejer.

Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan bahwa dengan berada di sana anak ini telah membantunya berpikir lebih jernih? Bagaimana cara menjelaskan sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak paham? Severus menyerah dan meraih perkamen selanjutnya. Tidak semua pertanyaan harus dijawab segera.

Luna mengamati setiap benda di hadapannya, mengingat kembali sosok pengajarnya ketika menggu-nakan bahan yang dia kenali, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Luna meraih botol kecil di sudut rak yang jarang terjamah, dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya dan mengguncangnya, mengamati gerakan di dalamnya.

“Profesor, apa ini boleh digunakan untuk pintu?” tanya Luna, berjalan menuju gurunya, yang melihat ke arahnya, kemudian mengangguk. 

Gadis itu berjalan ke pintu kelas dan mulai menuangkan isi botol ke engsel. Luna mengerti ahli ramuan itu tidak peduli apakah pintunya berderit atau tidak, tapi Luna sudah memutuskan akan peduli untuk menggantikannya. 

Pria itu pastinya sudah memiliki banyak beban, maka apa yang tidak dibawanya, akan Luna bawa. Bahkan jika kelak Profesor Snape memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri, Luna berjanji akan peduli padanya. Bukankah teman saling mengisi? 

Tujuannya sudah tercapai, Luna berjalan kembali ke arah rak sambil bersenandung. Mudah sekali baginya untuk memikirkan nada baru ketika senang. Profesor Snape pernah menyatakan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan menguntungkan Luna, tapi jika bisa merasa _ada_ setiap bersama, gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal lainnya. Profesor Snape tidak selalu mempedulikan keberadaannya, tapi setidaknya, tidak menganggap Luna sebagai angin lalu.

Botol yang diambilnya sudah dikembalikan ke tempat semula, Luna kini mulai berjalan kembali ke kursinya. 

Meski sang ahli ramuan sempat bertanya apakah tidak mengapa bila waktu satu jam itu habis dengan diam saja, kini pria itu membiarkan Luna melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Yang belum diketahui olehnya, adalah fakta bahwa Luna Lovegood menikmati waktunya mengamati Severus Snape. Masih terus bersenandung, Luna kini mulai mengayunkan kedua kakinya sesuai irama. Kedua mata cerahnya terus menatap sosok pria dewasa yang terus bekerja, mengamati setiap perubahan kecil di wajahnya.

Banyak yang ingin Luna utarakan, berbagai kata yang ingin dia rangkai untuk nada yang muncul setiap mereka bersama. Tapi Luna masih belum paham, semua yang dia rasakan terasa begitu rumit. 

Ketika dia bisa memahami dan merangkai kata untuk menyampaikan perasaan ini, apakah temannya akan senang? Apakah kerutan di dahinya, yang muncul ketika kesal, akan berkurang? Sebagai gantinya, akankah sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman? 

Kelak ketika saat itu tiba, Luna harap mereka berada di tempat yang terang dikelilingi bunga bermacam warna. Luna akan menggunakan terusan favoritnya, dan jika Profesor Snape menggunakan pakaian yang lebih nyaman, rasanya akan lebih baik. Pakaian sehari-hari beliau terlalu banyak kancing. Tampaknya merepotkan ketika dikenakan dan dilepas.

Pria di hadapannya berdehem keras. Luna mengerjapkan matanya, sesaat bingung mengapa kedua mata Profesor Snape kini balik menatapnya.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?” tanya pria itu, menyadari bahwa jiwa gadis di hadapannya baru kembali ke tubuhnya.

_Tentang Anda._

Luna menahan diri sebelum menjawab, memilah kata untuk diucapkan. Rasanya kurang tepat, dan anehnya, sepertinya memerlukan keberanian tertentu untuk menjawab seperti itu. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Luna berteman, dia tidak ingin memberikan jawaban yang tidak menyenangkan.

“Pakaian anda banyak menggunakan kancing, tampaknya merepotkan,” katanya kemudian. Penyihir pria itu memutar bola matanya.

“Kau diam selama belasan menit untuk memikirkan pakaianku? Terima kasih banyak.” Balas Snape sinis. “Sayangnya suka atau pun tidak—”

“Saya suka,” potong Luna. “Cocok sekali untuk anda, jadi saya suka.” 

Kata-katanya tidak salah. Tapi entah kenapa, Luna merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Gadis itu hanya tidak ingin gurunya salah paham dan mengira Luna tidak menyukai selera berpakaianya. Bukankah Luna sendiri sering mendapat komentar tidak menyenangkan tentang pilihan aksesorisnya? Luna tidak ingin melakukan itu pada temannya. Wajah di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan reaksi kecuali sebelah alisnya yang bergerak untuk sesaat.

“...mengejutkan,” kata Profesor Snape kemudian, kini mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai memerintahkan pena bulu dan botol tintanya untuk merapikan diri. “Kukira kau hanya menyukai warna mencolok.” Tambah profesor itu kemudian. Luna mengembuskan napas lega. 

Sepertinya beliau tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi Luna merasa bahwa gurunya pandai menyembunyikan isi pikirannya. _Semoga, tidak ada yang dirasa aneh._

“Sama sekali tidak,” Luna memulai, kemudian melirik ke arah jam kayu yang masih melayang, “oh, lain kali, akan saya ceritakan.” Sambungnya dengan nada sedih sembari menarik tongkat sihir dari belakang telinganya. Snape hanya mengangguk.

Luna menggumamkan mantra pembersih pada teko teh dan kedua cangkir mereka, kemudian mengembalikan meja dan kursi yang dia pakai ke tempatnya. Luna merogoh ke dalam kantong jubahnya sementara guru ramuan itu mengirim teko dan cangkir kembali ke tempat Luna menemukannya dengan ayunan tongkat.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan kotak berwarna hijau zamrud berhiaskan pita perak dan meletakkannya di atas meja gurunya. Snape baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes ketika Luna berbicara terlebih dulu.

“Anda bilang tidak boleh mengirim hadiah. Jadi tidak saya kirimkan.” 

Profesor Snape menutup mulutnya, tampak kesal, Luna mengabaikan ekspresi itu dan tersenyum lebar. Jam kayu yang kini melayang di antara mereka mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan dan Luna bergegas menuju pintu kelas. Jam itu tidak akan berhenti berbunyi sampai dia pergi. Gadis itu membuka pintu, melangkah keluar, kemudian melongok ke dalam.

“Sampai jumpa setelah natal, Profesor.”

Severus tidak menjawab, dan Luna menutup pintu dari luar, merasa puas karena tidak lagi mendengarnya berderit. Gadis itu berjalan menjauh sembari bersenandung. Meski kembali ke rumah dan bertemu ayahnya, meski membicarakan makhluk sihir kesukaannya, Luna merasa pikirannya akan tetap tertinggal di kastil ini bersama (calon) temannya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dengan membaca sampai sini, anda mengizinkan saya untuk membohongi anda, terima kasih!


End file.
